The Name Of Heroes
by SilentVex
Summary: Across the ages the world of pokemon has been threatened by many an evil organization but always there has been someone there to stop them, to save the day. These people, though different, share the same name. Their name is...


**Author's notes:Oh it feels good to finally get something new done! There's no pont in me writing much up here, instead I'll add it on to the end once you've read the story. See ya there!  
**

* * *

**The Name Of Heroes**

* * *

_Case file: 06435_

_Subject(s) name: Scope_

The world of Pokemon in which we live is vast and as varied as the creatures whom we share it with. Everyday there are new technological advancements and incredible revelations into a sprawling, seemingly limitless history. The world is constantly expanding, changing – evolving one might say. Pokemon themselves are fascinating: the serve as inspirations to many, a mystery to be solved by those willing to take up the challenge, and friends to any who are willing to accept them.

It is indisputable as to the colossal effect they have had on we humans over the years: helping us, guiding us, teaching us. The relationship that we share is truly heart-warming which makes it all the more disappointing when I see those who go astray.

Humans.

We are easily corrupted by power and that has been all too clear by the events of the past decade. Many an organization has appeared to take advantage of something so pure for their nefarious deeds, more often than not leading to the suffering of both Pokemon and their fellow man.

Rocket, Aqua, Galactic, Plasma. Each of these groups have attempted to claim control either by brute force or manipulating events from the shadows. If left to their own devices they would have surely met their goals but when the chips were down there was always somebody there to stop them.

The first instance of this was in the Kanto region when Team Rocket was at their peak. Led from the shadows by their leader, Giovanni, Team Rocket would steal Pokemon from their trainers indiscriminately and then selling them on for a profit to fund their illegal experiments into Pokemon and set the stage for a time when they could conquer the world.

Their activities were brought to a halt by a most unexpected source: a single trainer. Hailing from the quiet Pallet Town, this trainer showed great kindness to his Pokemon and together they single-handedly brought down the criminal organization. I never thought such a thing to be possible... it astounds me even now. He then went on to best even the Elite Four and the Champion of the Pokemon League at the Indigo Plateau, making him a household name throughout Kanto. To this day nobody knows why, but not long after that he disappeared, discarding his former name. It wasn't too long before the Pokemon Trainer Red became nothing more than an urban myth.

Fast forward three years to the neighbouring region of Johto where the remnants Team Rocket attempted to reclaim some of their rotten glory. Despite their successful plan to lay siege to Goldenrod City and it's radio station, yet again they were foiled by a young male trainer, alongside Lance, champion of the Pokemon League. Not satisfied with just putting down Team Rocket and beating the Pokemon League, he went on to prove his skill against the Gym Leaders of Kanto. It's said that he scaled Mt. Silver and there, at the summit, encountered and overcame his predecessor Red. Such an epic battle it must have been... those two trainers.

Some time later, across the ocean on the island region of Hoenn there was some suspicious goings-on by a group calling themselves Team Aqua. It shames me still about how we at the International Police department overlooked this and it was a miracle that there were people acting to stop a possibly catastrophic result. We are indebted to the efforts of Team Magma who foresaw the dangers posed by Team Aqua's plan to reawaken the legendary Pokemon of the sea Kyogre, whose incalculable power over water could have flooded the entire region! It was once the whole incident was over that we discovered that the being's rampage was calmed by a single person. It couldn't be a mere coincidence could it?

The most recent bid for power was made by a one Ghetsis Harmonia and his Team Plasma. Using a front of working for 'the good of Pokemon' they travelled the Unova region telling people to release their Pokemon, saying that keeping pokemon inside pokeballs was as good as enslaving them. They preached for changing the world when behind the scenes Ghetsis' master plan was, you guessed it, world domination!

In Unova, there is a legend. It speaks of twin heroes who, with a single all-powerful pokemon, created Unova. Over time, what the brothers sought in life changed; truth for the elder, and ideals for the younger. This fight escalated until the pokemon itself was split in two – thus the two legendary dragons, Zekrom and Reshiram, were born.

To ensure that their plan would succeed, Ghetsis raised a child, whom he had adopted, to become a hero of truth and be recognized as such by Reshiram. This child, N Harmonia, became the king of Team Plasma and brought the region to it's knees, without the general populace even knowing it. He truly believed that changing the world was for the good of pokemon everywhere – the power of Ghetsis' brainwashing was indeed powerful. But there were those who fought back: the champion Alder, the eight Gym Leaders and he who was chosen by Zekrom – the hero of ideals.

The two heroes clashed in the throne room of Team Plasma's castle with ideals emerging victorious. N, seeing the error of his ways, came to the realization that ''...neither truth nor ideals alone are strong enough to change the world, it takes a mix of them both to do so...'' and then disappeared.

'Red' and his successor. The one who calmed nature itself and the hero of truth. Even the boy from the Sinnoh region whom I met when personally investigating Team Galactic (see report 'Team Galactic' for details).

Never before have I heard of trainers with such heart, such passion for pokemon. They are a mystery in itself; it can be no coincidence that they all share the same name.

Scope.

Perhaps, one day, some light may be shed on these people, but for nowwe shall just have to continue observations.

So ends my report. Agent Looker, of the International Police department signing off!

(End of report)

* * *

**Hey there again guys! So some of you may be wondering ''... what the hell?'' but allow me to explain.**

**This story is the first of what I hope to be many inspired by the let's plays of the man who goes by the name of Ka6scope. Now this one is kind of a dramatic summary of some of his pokemon lets plays and was me testing the waters as it were. Others that I have planned are going to be following individual in-game versions of Scope through events inspired by what happens in the actual let's play so it'll be interesting to see how they turn out.**

**I urge you to check him out (I recommend Yu-Gi-Oh The Forbidden Memories to start of with) his stuff is really great.**

**Okay arse kissing over. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this and will read some of the stuff I put out over the coming weeks/months and remember - reviews are appreciated *hint hint*.**

**Vex out!**


End file.
